


Raya Finds Her Dragon

by CrinklyTinfoil



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: But now she wants dessert, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Sisu remembered to have breakfast, straight up dragon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/CrinklyTinfoil
Summary: Raya's first meeting with Sisu goes in an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Raya/Sisu (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Raya Finds Her Dragon

It felt as if she had made it to the end of the world. She’d crossed many empty plains for this — warding off Druun and searching for something she was not sure existed. Her infiltration of Fang had been tricky, of that there could be no doubt.

Encountering Namaari – that too had left her with a sour taste of her mouth. Bitter rage at the woman who she’d once thought could possibly be her friend. Someone who’d she’d shared secrets with — a real bond.

But that was a long time ago. That was then… and this, this was now.

Raya stood in front of a wrecked ship. It rested against rocky sand, a small trickle of water feeding into it. The broken hull had clearly been there for years — hundreds of years.

A shipwreck in the midst of the desert… truly a portent of the apocalypse. Now, however, she hoped against hope that this was what she had been looking for. After all, this was the last one — the last river she could follow.

If this waterway didn’t lead her to the mighty dragon Sisu, then she was truly out of luck and this world… it was doomed. If this didn’t lead to Sisu, she had failed her father all over again.

The shipwreck was certainly a strange sight, she thought as she approached it. She inhaled deeply, noting that its scent lacked the smell of wood rot that would normally have been predominant in a skeleton like this. Its time out of the water had warped the wood, leaving it a dry husk of what it had once been.

A fitting metaphor, Raya supposed, for the land that had once been Kumandra. You know, if you were into things like that.

She left her faithful companion Tuk-Tuk outside, his large body unable to fit through the perforated wood of the ship. As she walked through, the sand ever shifting under her boots, she navigated her way through the decrepit wooden corpse. It creaked about her in an ominous way, causing her breath to hitch with each noise. Her skin crawled as a nervous lump lodged in her throat.

The water crawled its way forward, trickling towards a crack in the rusty cliff before her. She came to a stop, staring at it as it vanished into the rock.

This was it — this was the place.

Carefully, she removed her boots. A sign of respect for anyone approaching a dragon such as Sisu. She laid them to her side, quickly arranging what was needed in front of her.

“Here goes everything,” she muttered to herself, her throat dry as she lifted the sleek metal jug full of water. She poured the clear stream into the goblet at her knees, angling it around the dragon pendant that rested over the top of the cup. As she poured, she sang, her eyes closed as she poured her heart into her words.

This was it — her last chance.

She took in a deep breath and began to sing the words. The words she’d memorized by heart, the words she’d sung a thousand times. She let the last of the water drip into the goblet, eyes still closed as she sat there, sheltered from the sweltering sun by the wooden planks above her.

For a minute, all was quiet, and she did not open her eyes. Not yet ready to face the reality of a world where not a single dragon existed. She heard Tuk-Tuk behind her, making low, alarmed noises. Her eyes slowly opened as she spoke in a heavy voice.

“I know buddy, I haven’t forgotten…”

She let out a gasp as her words died in her throat.

Water was floating through the air with a singular purpose, swirling upwards and forming a large ball of floating liquid above the ground. More and more came, spiraling upwards and upwards as it did.

A teal blue mist erupted from the mass, and she watched a shape form that she all at once recognized yet had never seen before. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. Her heartbeat began to pound in her chest as she stared at the outline hidden away in the mystical fog.

She took a tentative step forward as the shape began to move, a light voice echoing out from inside the mist.

“Oh my. Where am I?”

The dragon sounded alarmed, and Raya watched as her slender shape weaved back and forth through the fog, clearly searching for an answer to her questions.

“Pengu,” she called out in her soft voice. “Amba? Pranee? Are you here?”

She didn’t sound fearful — just confused. Disoriented. Raya supposed that was fair. She was also a bit dazed as she stared at the shape in front of her. Months of searching, and this still didn’t feel real. It felt like some sort of dream.

It was at this point she realized she should probably speak. First impressions, and all.

Hastily she raised her hands to her head.

“Oh mighty Sisu…” she began, but that’s as far as she got.

“Who said that?!”

A whipping noise, and Raya was knocked to the ground, something long and thick catching her across the waist. She let out a cry as she hit the ground hard.

“Hello?”

This time, there was a hint of concern in the dragon’s voice when she spoke.

“Hello?”

Raya groaned, flat on her face where the dragon had knocked her. Her nose felt a bit… funny, but the damage wasn’t anything compared to what she’d suffered before.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

With a sudden motion, Raya felt herself easily lifted from the ground. She was pulled upwards, cradled up against a warm and fuzzy chest as she stared up into the face of a clearly embarrassed Sisu.

“I didn’t see you there!” the dragon said with a chuckle. She stared at her for a brief moment, before giving a slightly awkward smile. “Oh, shoot and you’re adorable too! A bit dusty, though — let me get that for you!”

Raya was suddenly dangling by a foot as the dragon hastily pawed off the dirt left on her.

Raya was somewhat… overwhelmed. Sisu was alive, Raya had found her, and also she thought Raya was… adorable? This day was certainly not going how she thought it would go. The dragon continued to quickly brush away the sand left by her blunder.

“Si…Sisu? You are Sisu?” Raya said, feeling the need to confirm this fact before this conversation went any further.

“And _you’re_ people,” Sisu responded, a large smile forming across her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, soft teal fur coating her face.

“What’s your name, cutie?” Raya might have just been dizzy, with all that blood flowing to her head but she could have sworn that the mighty dragon Sisu had just called her a cutie.

“I… I’m Raya,” she stuttered out, feeling hot in the cheeks.

“And you’re not made of stone, which means… _it worked!_ ”

Raya left out an _oof_ of air as she was clutched tightly to the dragons chest.

“We did it! You hear that, Pengu? I didn’t mess it up!”

Raya was once more lifted, and she found herself at eye level with the clearly excited dragon. “And you, you somehow figure into this occasion and…” The dragon blinked and stumbled for a second. “Oh — oh _geez_ , still a bit wobbly. One gets nervous when the _entire world_ is trusted on their shoulders, you know?”

“I… I do,” Raya said, realizing for the first time that she was going to have to explain to this dragon that she’d screwed everything up.

“Sisu?” she began nervously, as the dragon continued to hold her. It was better she had this conversation now.

“Hold up, one second,” Sisu instructed as her slender body swayed in an oddly hypnotizing fashion. “Trying to figure something out.”

She cocked her head, eyes narrowed as she seemed to evaluate her state of mind.

“Sisu,” Raya repeated nervously, not sure what exactly was going on but wanting to say her piece.

“Am I hungry?” Sisu said, eyes narrowing. “No, no, I’m actually doing fine on that front. Guess I actually remembered breakfast yesterday.”

“…yesterday?” Raya said, staring at the dragon as she realized that there might be even bigger problems than she’d thought. “Sisu, I really need to…” she began, but her sentence got lost as Sisu spoke her next words.

“Oh, you know what it is? I’m horny.”

Raya’s face darkened with a blush as the dragon shook her mane with a laugh. “I mean, stress will do that to you. You try going and defeating an army of Druun intent on destroying the human race… leaves you with a bit of nervous energy if you know what I mean.”

She laughed as she looked down at Raya with a rather overwhelming smile. The heat left Raya’s face as just for a second, she forgot why she was here, lost in the dragon’s eyes. She really was just as magnificent as Raya could have hoped for.

Everything about her breathed a gentle power that Raya could not escape. The last thing she’d expected when looking for Sisu was to be caught in her gaze in such a manner.

She cleared her throat, explanations for the world they currently inhabited forgotten as she said in a squeak of a voice, “I can imagine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sisu chuckled as she carefully placed Raya onto the ground, her purple eyes drifting over her. “Hey, Raya, right?”

Raya quickly nodded her head.

“Look, I know this is all a bit… sudden for you, but I don’t suppose you’d mind helping a dragon out?”

“I…” Raya stuttered over her words, completely lost. She’d never actually had sex before, and the thought over her first time being with a dragon… _that_ was more than a little bit intimidating. Yet, she could feel a sudden tightness overtaking her body as her mind considered the request a bit too eagerly.

After all, she was a dragon nerd.

“No pressure,” Sisu said hastily, suddenly looking a bit awkward herself. “It’s just you’re cute, and we’re here, so if you’re down…”

She tilted her head.

Carefully Raya reached up, allowing the cape she wore about her shoulders to crumple to the ground. She brushed some hair out of her face as she hesitantly looked up towards Sisu.

“I,” she cleared her throat nervously. “I, I’ve never actually done that sort of thing… with anyone.”

“Aww, really?” Sisu drew closer, empathetic eyes peering into Raya’s. “Well, no need to be nervous, I’m… well-versed.”

A blue clawed hand reached out, grasping Raya’s face as Sisu pressed her muzzle softly against the woman’s forehead.

“I’ve always been fond of people,” she said, her voice teasing as Raya’s breath hitched.

Sisu’s breath was warm against her head, ruffling through her hair as she stood there, slightly paralyzed by indecision. Sisu leaned back, large clawed hand drifting to Raya’s shoulder as she gave the woman a grin.

“Of course, I’m not quite as fond of all the clothing. I’m assuming you don’t want those ripped?” Sisu’s claws glittered in the light that poured in from beyond the cracks in the wrecked ship.

“Oh, no, better not,” Raya hastily agreed as her hands flitted to her shirt. “It’s… my only pair of clothes.”

“Sheesh, glad I asked,” Sisu said with a snort of laughter. “That would have left you in a real pickle, wouldn’t have it.”

Raya did not respond as she hastily began to strip the fabric from her body. As she peeled her clothes away, she could feel a warmth on her back as Sisu leaned over, watching her with obvious curiosity. Raya tried to keep her breath level as layer after layer was pulled away. Shirt, gloves, pants… each piece revealing dark skin that had a smattering of scars.

Raya’s life had not been an easy one, though she kept most of the marks hidden underneath the armor she wore. She let out a quick exhale of alarm as she felt soft fur as Sisu extended a clawed finger, touching one of the marks across Raya’s back.

“You’re the sort of girl who likes to get in fights.”

She said this as a statement, not a question. Raya turned towards her, fully undressed aside from her utilitarian undergarments that still clung to her.

“I mean, I can’t argue with that,” she agreed, her flush deepening as the dragons eyes wandered across her unclothed by with clear intent sparkling in them.

She reached out a hand, caressing Raya’s leg. “Lot of muscle on you,” Sisu said, miming fanning herself with her free hand.

Raya giggled at the compliment, as she tugged at a strand of her head.

“So, um, what happens now?” she asked, feeling her skin prickle as Sisu drew closer into her. The dragon’s tail slithered up her side, wrapping about her firmly.

She felt the tugging at her undergarment straps as Sisu carefully guided them over her shoulders. For a dragon as big as her, she could move with a surprising amount of grace.

“Now,” Sisu said with a hint of a mischievous smile. “I teach you how to play with dragons.”

Raya felt herself tip, Sisu’s weight suddenly on her. She fell to the ground, the sand hitting her back as she felt the undergarment ripped free. In a second, the article of clothing was gone, and she hadn’t a clue where it might be. She was on her back, Sisu on top of her fully as the dragon ran her hands down Raya’s chest, fingers brushing across her small firm breasts.

Sisu paused, pressing down into Raya’s sensitive nipples and eliciting a squeak of alarm from the woman who now lay pinned beneath her. Sisu repeated the action, flashing Raya a smile. “You like that?”

Raya’s nodded her face a bright red. “I…” she stuttered out, but the dragon didn’t let her say any more than that. A tongue flicked from between her lips, sliding across Raya’s right tit. Raya let out a gasp, her eyes closing as she fought to control herself.

It would just be embarrassing, she reasoned, if she made too much noise at the start. After all, Sisu had barely done anything yet. It was just she was so unused to touch…

“That’s it,” encouraged Sisu from above her, her words a bit muffled. It seemed she had attempted to talk in the middle of her tongue teasing Raya’s sensitive flesh. Sparks of sensation shot through Raya as the tongue lapped over her breast again and again. Her other breast ached for the attention the right one was receiving.

Raya couldn’t have voiced her desire to Sisu, even if she’d wanted to, but it turned out she didn’t have to. Sisu’s hand had begun to work her left breast over, causing gasps to escape her throat as the dragon’s large fingers toyed with her left nipple.

“S…Sisu…” Raya moaned out, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say. Any words she might have had were lost as the dragon took her right breast into her mouth, teeth digging in lightly. There was a hint of pain, but it only served to heighten the arc of pleasure that jolted through the woman’s body as she let out a cry, her eyes popping open as a sudden ache begun to throb between her slick legs.

“You good down there, people?” Sisu questioned playfully. Raya was far too out of breath to respond to the dragon, so instead lifted her hand, shooting her a thumbs up.

“Glad to hear it,” the dragon shifted her weight. Her tongue pressed back down into Raya’s sensitive skin, drifting across the woman’s chest and up her throat. Her head lifted, and before Raya knew what was happening, she felt the soft fuzz of the dragon’s mouth pressing hard into hers. That thick tongue pressed between her lips and into her mouth in a second.

Raya moaned as she reached a hand up, pressing it against the dragons face. The soft fur caressed her hand as she kissed the creature back with vigor. She felt Sisu’s hands, making their way down. They ran over her muscled chest, sliding down her waist and, fingers reaching out to caress her ass as they went.

Then, they found her thighs, and Raya felt her legs pushed upwards. She felt them bend easily, her knees coming to rest near her head as Sisu broke the kiss, pushing her slender body upwards to allow room for Raya’s new position.

“Damn, and flexible too,” Sisu observed. Raya gave a small squeak of alarm as she realized that her vagina was now facing upwards towards the dragon. Sisu lowered her head and before Raya could fully get her bearings, her body was suddenly inflamed with burning pleasure.

The tongue was slightly rough, rubbing hard against the soft surfaces that it dragged across. Raya couldn’t help herself now as she let out mewls, Sisu’s tongue sliding across the slick pussy again and again.

Her legs trembled with the urge to snap together, the pleasure almost to overwhelming as Sisu teased her. But even as she felt that desire, she already could tell there was simply no way she’d be able to do it, even if she really wanted to. The dragon’s grip was strong, holding her firm against the ground as she worked her vagina at an unmerciful pace.

And then the tongue lowered, and dipped inside. Pressing into the soft, tight walls the slick member moved into her. Raya cried out, her virgin hole used to nothing more than the occasional finger slid inside of it.

Sisu ignored her, clearly intent on what she was doing as she forced her tongue downwards. Raya’s fingers curled against the sand, moans and squeals now pouring from between her lips with no hindrance. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Sisu moved her massive tongue deeper and deeper into her fragile insides.

Raya felt like her body was made of jelly when the dragon finally withdrew her tongue, the warm thing sliding from inside her and up Raya’s left thigh. Raya was a panting mess, trembling slightly from overexertion as the dragon nuzzled at her inner thigh.

Her legs were allowed to drop, and she pushed herself up shakily on her arms. It was as she did that her eyes trailed down the dragons slender body, finding the now exposed clit. It wept liquids that pooled upon the sand, and Raya only now considered how difficult it was going to be to rid herself of all the gritty substance after this.

She looked up towards Sisu, hesitant. She was comforted by the grin on the dragons face, assuring her that she wasn’t expected to be some sort of pro in this situation.

“Should I, um, lick it?” Raya said, feeling a knot of anxiety in her stomach. It was her turn to perform, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t extraordinarily nervous. Sisu put up a hand to her muzzle in a clear attempt to hide her laugher.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re just so _new_ at this,” Sisu said as she lowered her hand, looking slightly apologetic. “As for your question, I’m not about to try and stop you.”

The dragon flopped down onto her back, gaze still looked on Raya. “Just angle your sweet little butt my way, that way it will give me something to do.”

Raya felt the wink Sisu gave her was excessive as she nearly choked at the request, yet eagerly crawled forward, more than happy to obey it. She slid about the dragons middle, her ass tilted towards her face as requested as she stared down at the slit in the dragon.

The dragons soft fur caressed her legs as she leaned down, caressing her thighs as she got comfortable, preparing to do her very best in her new task. Carefully, she reached out a finger, running it along the slit. She watched as Sisu’s body squirmed slightly at her touch — apparently Raya wasn’t the only one was easily stimulated.

She carefully slid her fingers inside as she felt Sisu’s hands rub against her ass. She did her best to concentrate on what was in front of her, trying hard not to be distracted what was happening behind her. Carefully, she stroked the dragon’s clit as she tried to build up enough courage to actually lower her mouth.

Her fingers grew slick as they slid over it, the sticky substance staining them. She heard Sisu let out a soft whine at her touch, clearly enjoying it. Emboldened, Raya lowered her mouth and anxious slid her tongue across the wet thing.

She watched as it twitched at the contact, feeling an odd surge of power at just how vulnerable it looked in that moment. Her empowerment did not last long as she felt Sisu’s tongue once more slide across her exposed backside.

With a sharp intake of breath, Raya quickly forced her head down, hands rubbing along the side of the clit as she ran her tongue along the length. Sisu’s body shivered in response to her touch, her tail flicking from side to side, kicking up sand as it went.

The tongue grew rougher behind her, the tip of it penetrating her every now in again in a teasing fashion that made her body twitch. Raya forced her fingers in deeper, tongue moving further into the soft interior before her. Her motions were clumsy, but she felt she couldn’t be doing that badly as her actions were prompting hisses and soft growls from the dragon.

She suddenly felt herself tense up and she realized she must be on the verge of an orgasm. She’d never experienced such a thing, so the sensation sent her mind spinning as she forced her tongue in and out of the dragons insides.

The release came when she felt the tongue slide into her one final time, Sisu’s teeth biting down on her ass. The fangs dug in lightly, not breaking the skin as Raya’s body was finally unable to take it anymore. What she felt was absolutely electrifying as the heat inside her finally grew to be too much. With a cry, she slid her tongue one last time across the dragon’s pussy, before collapsing atop of her as waves of exhaustion rolled over her tired body. She felt invigorated and yet exhausted all at the same time.

A soft and magical mist began to rise up about her and she turned around to see smoke drifting from Sisu’s mouth. Her head lolled back and she looked completely content as she lay collapsed on the floor, her chest rising and falling.

She lifted her head, a lopsided grin on her face.

“Not bad for your first time,” she said as she pushed herself up. Her cheeks were flushed dark as she wiped a streak of drool away from her mouth. Raya leaned back against her chest, still panting as she brushed sweaty hair from her face.

“Thanks,” she said, glancing up with a smile towards the dragon. She really didn’t know what else to say.

Sisu’s tail rose from the ground, wrapping about her and giving her a squeeze as the dragons hand frittered through her hand.

“Oh shoot, you’re all sandy again,” she said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” assured Raya as her mind slowly began to come back to her, the haze of lust retreating somewhat. Hadn’t she come here to do something?

“See, now I _am_ hungry,” Sisu said as she turned her head, spotting Raya’s bag that had been left abandoned on the floor. “You got any snacks?”

“Dried jackfruit,” Raya murmured. There was something she had to tell the dragon… what had it been?

“You know,” Sisu said as she leaned back, hooking Raya’s bag with her claw and digging through it for the fruit. “I’m glad you’re the one who woke me up, rather than my siblings. Still, wonder where they are?” She bit into the jackfruit and made a face, staring at it in disgust and alarm.

“This is _food?_ ” she questioned in a hesitant voice. “Are you sure?”

Oh shit.

Raya remembered what it was that she had to tell Sisu.

“Er, Sisu,” she said, hesitantly as the dragon stared at the jackfruit she’d tried.

“I mean, it’s got flavor,” Sisu said as she sniffed the dried fruit. “I’ll give it that.”

“Sisu!” Raya said, her voice far more insistent. She felt a bit shocked at her own boldness, but she supposed after one had gone and made love to a dragon in a shipwreck, there was really nothing off the table.

Sisu’s head jerked around, eyes focusing on Raya.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized hastily. “What’s up? What can I do for you?” she grinned and added, “You know, aside from what already happened. Unless you want a round two, which I am not against after I’ve found something to eat.”

“What— no, well, _maybe_ ,” Raya stumbled as she forced herself to focus. “Sisu, hey, so I have something that you really need to hear.”

“Oh, okay, well go on that,” Sisu said, attention fully on Raya.

Raya took in a deep breath, before it all came out in a rush.

“You’ve been asleep for five hundred years and I may have kinda broke the dragon stone.”

Sisu stared at her for half a second.

“You _WHAT!_ ”

This was going to be an awkward conversation.


End file.
